I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings
by MuSiC HaTs
Summary: The caged bird always sings for freedom. Poem belongs to Maya Angelou.


Hello, everybody!! It's been sooooooo long!! I have missed you all!!

Arizona was awesome!! But waaaay to hot for me. Just wouldn't stand it.

Anyway, I haven't stopped writing 'Never Never', just to let you know. I just took a little break.

I had been planning to write this for a while, and I was going to wait until Neji's birthday.

Which was yesterday. So, with a guilty heart, I post this late birthday tribute to Neji Hyuga.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NEJI!!

Discalimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

_The free bird leaps  
on the back of the wind  
and floats downstream  
till the current ends  
and dips his wings  
in the orange sun rays  
and dares to claim the sky._

She often reminded him of a free bird, daring all, and her arms up and open to the sky, trying to claim it all as her own. She was always bright; always smiling and laughing, and she was never reserved, never holding anything back. She was always open, always there to share and comfort.

_But a bird that stalks  
down his narrow cage  
can seldom see through  
his bars of rage  
his wings are clipped and  
his feet are tied  
so he opens his throat to sing._

He was the exact opposite of her, the caged bird, forever to be controlled and locked away. In the beginning, he was so angry at his fate, wishing vhemently it would change. But, eventually, the veil of anger was lifted from his eyes, and, slowly but surely, he began to peck away at his ropes and bindings, beginning his slow escape from his cage.

_The caged bird sings  
with fearful trill  
of the things unknown  
but longed for still  
and is tune is heard  
on the distant hill for the caged bird _

_sings of freedom_

He longed to be like her, a free bird, no longer held back. He longed to be free, to be able to claim the sky as his own, to hold up his hands and be able to graze the sky with his fingertips. But, as the caged bird, he was unable to fly, his wings clipped, so that he could only peck away at his bindings, reaching for the freedom that was almost accessible.

_The free bird thinks of another breeze  
and the trade winds soft through the sighing trees  
and the fat worms waiting on a dawn-bright lawn  
and he names the sky his own._

How was a free person like her able to be with such a person like him? A person who was tied up, held back… caged? One day, his curiosity got the better of him, and he asked. Her response was simple, "Because I care for you" she answered softly, grasping his hand, "and I want to be there for you. I'll always be here" she squeezed his hand, her hazel eyes soft. She was one of the people who had heped him to escape from his cage, who tore away the remaining ropes, so he could wear the lock to the point of collapse, so he could be even closer to freedom.

They'd been together ever since.

_But a caged bird stands on the grave of dreams  
his shadow shouts on a nightmare scream  
his wings are clipped and his feet are tied  
so he opens his throat to sing_

He does not know when. But he will get his freedom.One day, he will break free from the Hyuga clan completley, and become a free bird as well.But. Maybe, with Tenten at his side, maybe he's had it all along. Maybe he's been free all this time, but he's never seen it before. He didn't know, but the lock had almost fallen away.

_The caged bird sings  
with a fearful trill  
of things unknown  
but longed for still  
and his tune is heard  
on the distant hill  
for the caged bird  
sings of freedom._

As a caged bird, he will always be longing for his freedom, and when the lock to his cage finally falls apart, and the door slowly swings open, he will take the opportunity, and fly away. Finally a free bird. Finally getting the freedom he had longed to have after so many years. And he will have Tenten at his side, a free bird as well. And together, they would go and claim the sky together.

Free at last.

* * *

I would appreciate it a lot if you reviwed.

I kinda live off the things, and they make me smile if you review.

HAPPY FORTH OF JULY, EVERYBODY!!

P.S: THIS IS MY FIRST ONESHOT AS A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD!! YAYS!! XD


End file.
